


Admissão de Resistência (2018)

by Vinifar7



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinifar7/pseuds/Vinifar7
Summary: Geoffrey McCullum despreza vampiros. Mas o que aconteceria se ele se tornasse um – por própria escolha?





	Admissão de Resistência (2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resistance Admittance (2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995094) by [JennyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB). 



> Olá, antes de qualquer coisa quero deixar claro que isso se trata de uma tradução, e não plagio, a autora permitiu que eu traduzisse. Pode ter erros pois não sou um tradutor profissional.  
> Essa é uma fic criada pela incrível JennyB que tem um talento enorme para escrever histórias. Sério! Cada vez que lia ficava mais empolgado. A história é tão boa que eu achei que valeria muito a pena passar para o português.  
> Não tenho uma data certa para ir postando cada capítulo porque eles são muito grandes, por isso pode demorar um pouco.  
> Espero que gostem da história tanto quanto eu. Boa leitura!  
> Ps: o Archive não tem tags em português então aqui estão elas"traduzidas":  
> Universo alternativo - Divergência de Canon(História principal), Ingestão de Sangue, Vampiros(Tá essa não precisava), Violência(Nem essa...mas vai), Morte de personagem, Beijo(¯\\_(ツ)_/¯), Sexo Selvagem, História em progresso, Rejeição de Sentimentos, Tensão sexual não resolvida, Romance lento, Angústia e Tradução.

_“Mas ele é o meu irmão!”_

_“Não pode demostrar compaixão ou remorso quando um sanguessuga abaixa a guarda, garoto. Eles não são humanos, e sim demônios sem alma. Se você demonstrar um único resquício de piedade, eles vão se aproveitar disso. Ai então você vai estar morto, ou pior, entre a perversa estirpe deles”. Carl Eldritch segurou o queixo do menino, sua expressão era severa e gentil. “Seu irmão morreu na noite em que a fera o atacou. Eu agradeço a Deus que pude poupar você de tal destino. Você é da família agora e, com o tempo, se tornará meu maior aluno”. Ele colocou o revólver na mão do menino, envolvendo seus dedos nos do garoto, encorajando-o a agarrar o gatilho. “Assim mesmo Geoffrey”. Eldritch virou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos ligeiramente.” Segurem bem rapazes”, ele gritou para os dois capelães da guarda que mantinham Ian McCullum a distância, preso por correntes nos joelhos, um rosário no pescoço e vários crucifixos em volta. Ele se moveu atrás do menino com as mãos em seus ombros. “Lembre-se do que te ensinei. Mire na cabeça ou no coração. Vá em frente; faça eu me orgulhar de você”._

_“Me desculpe”, Geoffrey murmurou, fechando os olhos no instante que puxou o gatilho e atirou..._

Geoffrey McCullum acordou em sua mesa, sentindo a testa com as costas da mão. Foi a primeira vez que matou alguém. Seu próprio irmão. No começo, ele se sentiu um pouco culpado, se achando meramente melhor do que os vampiros nas diversas noites de caçada. Mas com o tempo foi ficando mais fácil. Aquela linha tênue de moral e compaixão foi se esvaindo. Agora ele não só mantém os olhos abertos quando mata, como também se satisfaz ao vê-los sofrer até a morte. Ele não vai descansar até ter erradicado o último vampiro do país.

Sentado em sua mesa, lançou o olhar na lista de nomes do seu registro. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar um nome em particular:

_Doutor Jonathan Reid_

Suas sobrancelhas franziram ainda mais assim que se lembrou da luta que teve com o bom médico, poucos dias atrás, no hospital. Geoffrey admitiu que foi arrogante e subestimou Jonathan. Reid é um neófito e tinha sido apenas um médico. Com a experiência que McCullum tinha, deveria ter sido fácil matar o sanguessuga. Mas ele foi derrotado de maneira surpreendente. Enquanto estava ajoelhado no chão mortificado e um pouco preocupado com o que o destino lhe reservava, ele se viu cativado por aqueles pálidos olhos azuis. Eram frios, mas não sem emoções. Não completamente. Sabia que tinha olhado para eles por mais tempo do que deveria, do mesmo jeito quando o encontrou pela primeira vez no escritório de Edgar Swansea. Não conseguiu evitar. Quanto mais ficava fascinado por aqueles olhos, mais se odiava. Ele se perguntou o que mais em Jonathan poderia o hipnotizar...

Os olhos de Geoffrey se arregalaram e sua mente afugentou esses pensamentos. Teve repulsa de si mesmo por devaneios tão impróprios em relação a um sanguessuga. Ele imaginou o quão desapontado seu pai adotivo ficaria se soubesse disso. Qualquer pensamento além de matar era abominação!

_...não somos inimigos...queremos a mesma coisa..._

“Ah! Sai da droga da minha cabeça, sanguessuga!” Geoffrey rosnou enquanto se levantava bruscamente, assustando o guarda que tinha vindo buscá-lo. “O que foi?!” ele exigiu com raiva.

“Ah...o capitão-chefe Bates me enviou para você, senhor. Os... novatos estão prontos para te conhecer.”

“Obrigado, sargento Millar.” O guarda ficou esperando silenciosamente. Geoffrey revirou os olhos, levantou e saiu. Ao chegar no pátio viu Bates o observando como uma mãe ansiosa. Caminhando em direção ao pequeno grupo de oficiais, McCullum firmou a mandíbula e endireitou os ombros, ignorando a tensão que persistia nos músculos. “Quantos esta noite, Bates?” perguntou, carregando seu inconfundível sotaque irlandês.

“Vinte, mas hum... posso falar com você primeiro?”

“Fala.”

“Em... particular?”

“Tsc.” Os dois vão para uma pequena alcova, longe dos olhares e ouvidos dos outros. “Espero que seja importante, Bates.”

“Não é nada, realmente.” Bates exibiu um sorriso fraco quando o outro lançou lhe um olhar gélido. “É só que com tudo que aconteceu...” Se interrompeu quando os olhos azuis do líder ficaram ainda mais irritados. “Só estamos... preocupados. Você diz que está bem, mas quando chegou em casa na noite anterior parecia quase morto! Por Deus Geoffrey! Depois disso tudo, eu só... tem certeza de que sair em uma caçada é boa ideia?” Seu olhar percorreu o rosto cansado e cheio de cicatrizes de McCullum.

O lábio superior de Geoffrey recuou no que era para ser um sorriso de escárnio. “Você está sugerindo que sou fraco?”

“O que?!” Os olhos de Bates se arregalaram. “Não, não! Deus, nunca! Mas até o Senhor Todo-Poderoso descansou! Você precisa de tempo para se recuperar. Nos deixe cuidar de tudo. Só por uma noite.”

“O Senhor descansou quando seu trabalho estava completo. O meu não está.” O líder pressionou seu dedo indicador contra o peito do capitão. “Não fale comigo sobre isso novamente, Bates. A Guarda é minha responsabilidade, e eu vou estar com ela até o fim.” Com um bufo irritado ele retornou ao seu posto. Caminhou ao longo da linha de frente com um olhar de aço, avaliando cada um dos novos recrutas. Muitos estavam ansiosos por terem entrado para a Guarda naquela noite. Ficou satisfeito com isso. Novos membros significavam menos sanguessugas vagando pelas ruas de Londres. O problema era essa epidemia de gripe e às terríveis criaturas que gerou. Com tantos mortos e moribundos, os monstros pareciam se multiplicar cada vez mais. Monstros em todos os sentidos. Violentos. Ferozes. Desalmados. Diferente dos mortos-vivos que ele enfrentou no passado. Esses, pelo menos, eram previsíveis. Agiam com um desprezo total pela humanidade, fingindo educação e boas maneiras antes de rasgar sua garganta. Era apenas sua natureza feroz. E Geoffrey entendia muito bem esta natureza.

_Estou tentando pôr um fim nisso. Assim como você!_ A voz de Reid ecoava em sua mente. “Mentiras”, murmurou para si mesmo. Resignado, parou de caminhar. “Então, vocês estão aqui para lutar contra vampiros, não estão?!” Seu olhar percorreu o esquadrão, fitando cada um deles. “Espero que vocês tenham se preparado para uma briga porque, por Deus, vocês vão arranjar uma!” Sua voz exigia respeito e obediência. “Alguns aqui podem até se achar valentes.” “Talvez até bem fodas com uma arma.” “Acham que sabem o que vão enfrentar?” “Vocês não sabem de porra nenhuma!” “Quando encontrarem um sanguessuga pela primeira vez...não vai ser nada parecido com que já viram. Eles são fortes. São rápidos. São espertos. Não se deixem levar por suas palavras bonitas. São mentirosos e dissimulados, todos eles! Quando começarem a falar, o melhor jeito de por um fim na conversa é com uma bala na cabeça. Também serve no coração frio e morto deles. Sem misericórdia!”

_Vou te conceder a misericórdia que você nunca me ofereceu..._

A mandíbula de Geoffrey comprimiu enquanto se lembrava de Jonathan estendendo a mão para ele. A suposta força de seu braço o ajudou até que conseguisse ficar de pé por si só. Lembrou-se dos gélidos olhos azuis observando-o silenciosamente. Havia uma certa preocupação no seu olhar, derivada não somente do juramento médico. Era algo além disto. Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto descartava esse pensamento. “Em qualquer lugar vou encontrar esse bastardo de novo.” Seu olhar foi para o canto do pátio onde viu Millar, Bates, e outros membros de confiança da sua equipe, todos tentando, discretamente, vê-lo de longe. Ele limpou a garganta e ajeitou sua postura. “Hoje a noite vamos caçar nos esgotos. Há rumores de que tem um ninho deles se escondendo no subsolo. Bastardos assassinos. Sem sobreviventes.” Se dirigiu para seu subcomandante. “Capitão Bates, partimos em dez minutos.”

Trinta minutos depois, Geoffrey estava agachado em uma passarela de aço, espiando pela mira de um rifle. Seu grupo de meia dúzia de homens havia encontrado um bando de trinta skals se alimentando de cadáveres em um túnel de esgoto. Seus gritos eram desconcertantes, até mesmo para ele, além do fedor de carne podre e em decomposição que só piorava a atmosfera.

A única vantagem descoberta era que esses vampiros em particular não tinham a capacidade de pular. Talvez conseguissem, mas não tinham inteligência para pensar em fazer isto. Foi literalmente como pegar peixes em um aquário. As criaturas gritavam e os ameaçavam, mas o chefe e seus homens estavam no alto, seguros, então foi fácil eliminar cada uma delas. Geoffrey disparou o último tiro, sorrindo quando a cabeça do skal explodiu de um jeito fabulosamente grotesco, depois abaixou a arma. “Parece que esse é o esconderijo deles. Rapazes, vamos fazer uma visita.”

O pelotão percorria o labirinto de túneis e vielas, as águas do esgoto batiam nos seus tornozelos. Cada passo resultava em um músculo distendido ou num machucado diferente. A dor crônica deixou Geoffrey exausto, e como ninguém ao seu redor falava nada, a monotonia foi tomando conta de sua mente, fazendo seus pensamentos vagarem novamente. Ele travou mais uma batalha na sua cabeça, imaginando o que poderia ter feito de diferente. O sangue de Arthur o fortaleceu, mas não foi suficiente. Deveria ter sido mais do que suficiente. Reid era poderoso, ou seja, perigoso. Tinha que ser eliminado. Geoffrey franziu a testa. Teve a chance em várias ocasiões, mesmo assim o nefasto doutor Reid continuava a existir. Talvez você não queira que ele desapareça, sua mente sugeriu. Ele bufou aborrecido com a ideia. Queria que ele fosse embora. Como qualquer outro sanguessuga. Sua resignação se aprofundou. Se esse era o caso, por que ele não perseguiu Reid tão agressivamente como seus outros alvos?

_“Não consegue aceitar que não somos inimigos, não é?”_

Geofrey teve que admitir, ainda que só para si mesmo, que Reid era diferente. Tentou se convencer de que isto era porque Jonathan foi transformado recentemente, mantendo vestígios de humanidade. Mais cedo ou mais tarde monstro dentro dele iria se manifestar. Nunca confie na fera, foi o que aprendeu. Mas parte dele queria confiar – pelo menos neste caso em particular. Ele sorriu um pouco enquanto andava, pensando nas ameaças, cheias de arrogância, que fez a Reid. Prometeu mata-lo na próxima vez. Houve um breve flashback. Ele mal podia esperar pela próxima vez. Antes que pudesse refletir mais sobres esses pensamentos tentadores, um grito selvagem ecoou pelas paredes úmidas do esgoto, praticamente em cima deles. “Droga” Geoffrey murmurou, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por se deixar distrair e abaixar a guarda. “Precisamos de-”

Antes que pudesse terminar, dois skals saíram do túnel de acesso, bem acima deles, rasgando a garganta de um dos novos cadetes, matando-o na hora. “Por Deus! Randall!” Ele ergueu o braço e atirou duas flechas, acertando uma no pescoço da criatura. O grito decorrente do ataque foi mais agudo e estridente que o habitual. “Recuar!” ganiu ele recarregando sua balestra. Em segundos o pandemônio já estava armado. Outro cadete novato perdeu o controle da tocha e do cassetete que carregava, só para ser morto em segundos. Os quatro restantes mantinham um skal ocupado. “O outro é meu!” Geoffrey se adiantou, sacando sua espada.

Embora ele nuca admitisse a Bates, seu capitão estava certo. Geoffrey não estava em boas condições para lutar. Ele grunhiu de dor quando sentiu garras rasgarem seu antebraço. Cambaleou alguns passos para trás, sentindo sua espada muito mais pesada do que antes. Ele ergueu sua balestra e atirou. Foram necessárias quatro rodadas para derrubar a fera e quando a poeira abaixou, estava exausto. “Não muito longe. Vamos.”

“Mas e Randall e Stokes?” um dos homens perguntou.

“Deixe-os. Muitos sanguessugas por perto. Além disso, é provável que os seus corpos voltem para cá de qualquer maneira, dadas as condições de Londres, ou sejam jogados no rio. Lamento por isso.” Geoffrey odiava isso. Odiava toda vez que perdia um dos seus. Odiava que aqueles bons homens não pudessem ter um enterro apropriado. “Vamos. Eles andam em bandos, e estamos quase sem munição.

Ele suspirou aliviado quando viu os portões de ferro que os levariam de volta às ruas. Quando chegaram perto da saída, ouviram um único skal se arrastando pelo corredor atrás deles. “Vão!” comandou enquanto preparava seu rifle. “Eu cuido desse. Estarei bem atrás de vocês.” Ao ouvir a grade se fechar, ele levantou a arma e mirou. Um sorriso presunçoso passou pelo seu rosto quando atirou bem no meio dos olhos da criatura, fazendo-a desabar no chão. Quando virou deu de cara com outro skal. Não tinha ouvido este se aproximando. Tentou levantar o braço para atirar, só para logo depois gemer de dor ao sentir garras nos seu ombros e dentes afiados perfurando sua garganta. De algum jeito consegui desalojar a criatura, fazendo-a se afastar, gastando suas últimas flechas. Ele ergueu o rifle, xingando baixinho quando percebeu que tinha usado suas últimas balas. Seu ultimo recurso era a espada. McCullun se desequilibrou e o skal se aproveitou disso para atingi-lo, fazendo o caçador tropeçar e colidir com a parede. Geoffrey por um momento viu estrelas e caiu de joelhos, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos para ver os próximos movimentos da criatura. Ele enxergou apenas uma. Puxou o revólver de serviço que carregava. Com a mão instável, tentava se concentrar. Nesse processo disparou cinco das seis balas que tinha. Sabia que uma havia atingido a parede – ele ouviu o ricochete. Quantas atingiram o skal, ele não fazia ideia. Restava uma chance e a besta vinha em sua direção. Haviam duas opções. A primeira era esperar até o bicho estar praticamente na sua frente para, no momento exato, acertar a bala no meio da testa da criatura. A segunda era atirar em si mesmo.

_“Mesmo que você nunca vá usar, mesmo se achar que não vai precisar, sempre carregue uma arma, meu filho.” Carl Eldrich ensinou. “Não necessariamente para lutar contra sanguessugas – mesmo se for fácil. Não é só para isso. Se chegar ao ponto de o sanguessuga querer te transformar, você vai pegar essa arma e usar em si mesmo, então você não voltará como um deles.”_

As mãos de Geoffrey estavam tremendo muito, e seus olhos se voltaram para o skal. Não podia garantir, naquele momento, que acertaria um alvo em movimento, mesmo à queima-roupa. “Seu tipo é o pior dos piores” murmurou enquanto apontava a arma para sua têmpora. “Vão todos pro inferno.” Pela primeira vez em anos, ele fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo. “Sinto muito...” Seu dedo se contraiu e no último segundo ele estendeu o braço, orando silenciosamente para Deus. Puxou o gatilho. Houve um grito estridente. Geoffrey abriu um pouco seus olhos para ver a cabeça do skal explodir em uma chuva de sangue. Ele riu e tossiu ao mesmo tempo, murmurando, “Mas que merda, vou morrer aqui e ninguém vai saber dessa proeza.”

A ultima coisa de que se lembrou, antes de desabar inconsciente, era de um par de olhos azuis gélidos olhando com preocupação para ele, e um barítono suave contra o seu ouvido sussurrando: “Você não vai morrer aqui, e eu vou saber.”


End file.
